Lição de Humildade
by Marck Evans
Summary: Em um mundo alternativo tudo pode acontecer. Na época dos Marotos, uma pequena mudança pode alterar toda a história. De repente tudo pode ser paz, amor e muito sexo. Slash e personagens bem OOC


O Potter-slash-fics fez uma mata-mata para comemorar o aniversário do seu livejournal.

Essa fic é resposta a um deles.

Mais uma vez eu quero agradecer a minha mais que super beta, dona Ivi, a maravilhosa.

Aviso: Essa fic é AU, e sem nenhum compromisso com senso manter personagens IC. Puro delírio e comédia, com pitadas de sexo.

**Lição de humildade**

No ano em que Albus Dumbledore assumiu a direção de Hogwarts, houve um sério incidente entre um aluno nascido trouxa e outro de família bruxa, um dos auto denominados puro-sangue.

Depois de muita conversa com os dois envolvidos, Dumbledore chegou à seguinte conclusão: se ele pudesse fazer os filhos das famílias tradicionais conhecerem um pouco mais sobre o mundo dos nascidos trouxas, eles descobririam que podiam aprender muito. Em contra-partida, se os nascidos trouxas tivessem mais contato com as tradições bruxas, tão bem preservadas pelos de linhagem antiga, não afrontariam tanto os mais puristas.

Foi assim que nasceu a Semana de Integração. Duas vezes por ano, a escola promovia uma semana, onde as aulas normais eram suspensas, e os jovens bruxos aprendiam sobre o mundo de origem de seus colegas.

No princípio, foi difícil, mas com o tempo os resultados vieram. E de bonificação, Albus conseguiu uma melhor interação entre as quatro casas.

Durante cinco anos, a Semana de Integração foi motivo de orgulho para todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts.

Até que, em primeiro de setembro de 1969, o Chapéu Seletor escolheu Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black e Severus Snape para Sonserina. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Lily Evans foram para Grifinória.

Dumbledore era um bruxo poderoso, inteligente, excelente conhecedor da alma humana, gente fina, educado, experiente. Mas não era vidente. Se fosse e se pudesse prever o que os próximos sete anos lhe trariam, talvez saísse correndo da escola naquela mesma noite. Talvez não. O Diretor sempre fora um homem muito original.

As coisas não correram bem no início. Sirius Black e Severus Snape se desentendiam quase diariamente. Lucius fica do lado de Severus; Remus e James defendiam Sirius.

Todos esperavam que essa rivalidade tivesse fim na primeira Semana de Integração do ano letivo.

Não foi isso que aconteceu. Sirius quebrou o nariz de Severus, e os cinco garotos pegaram uma detenção de um mês. Mas, para a alegria de Dumbledore, Lily e Narcissa ficaram amigas.

Quando chegou a época da Semana de Integração do segundo semestre letivo, Lily e Cissa tiveram a certeza que os cinco garotos eram idiotas. E eles ganharam mais dois meses de detenção.

O ano seguinte também não trouxe mudanças na interação dos garotos. Albus já pensava que esse seria seu primeiro fracasso.

Foi só quando eles já estavam terminando o terceiro ano de escola que aconteceu. A maioria dos professores de Hogwarts sentiria muitas saudades das constantes brigas entre eles, mas a paz foi selada.

Por incrível que pareça, começou com Lily e Lucius. O mais preconceituoso dos sangue-puro um dia percebeu que a tal sangue-ruim era bem bonitinha. Usou as dicas de sedução que recebera dos primos mais velhos e fez papel de idiota na frente da garota. Tudo bem, ele conhecia umas azarações que deixariam os tais primos em maus lençóis durante o verão.

No último dia da Semana de Integração, Lucius fez uma coisa legal para Cissa. E teve seu primeiro beijo de língua com a sangue-ruim de olhos verdes. É claro que Cissa ficou sabendo em detalhes o que sua amiga Lily achou do beijo.

No quarto ano, um trabalho de poções uniu Lily e Severus em uma dupla, Remus e Lucius na outra. Para a pobre Cissa, sobrou James. Mas Sirius avisou sobre o dom excepcional que Cissa tinha, desde criancinha, para transformar partes do corpo de quem a irritava em doces e James se comportou bem. Sirius trabalhou com uma sonserina deslumbrada com seu sobrenome e odiou.

Na Semana de Integração desse ano, os sete jovens foram vistos juntos todo o tempo. E depois da Semana, nunca mais se separaram. Lily, Remus e Severus tinham ouvido falar sobre o movimento hippie e seus ideais de liberdade, paz e amor. E o termo amor livre ficou na cabeça dos garotos.

Como resultado, até o final do quarto ano, Lily já havia beijado Lucius mais algumas vezes; Severus e Remus numa mesma noite e depois os dois em ocasiões diferentes. Cissa teve uma história rápida com James e um caso enrolado com seu primo Sirius. Remus já fora pego três vezes se agarrando com Lucius no banheiro, e duas com Severus na torre de Astronomia. James dera uns amassos em Severus, e Sirius em Lucius. No meio disso tudo, Severus e Sirius continuavam brigando.

Nos dois anos seguintes, as coisas se complicaram ainda mais. Os cantos escuros de Hogwarts não tiveram nenhum sossego. E os professores, muito menos. Os sete jovens levavam muito a sério essa história de amor livre. Nem eles mesmos sabiam mais quem tinha ficado com quem, ou quem perdeu qual tipo de virgindade com quem. Eram amigos e pronto. Para eles estava ótimo se, além de amigos, eles podiam se pegar pelos cantos no intervalo das aulas.

No sétimo ano, as coisas sossegaram quase magicamente. E Dumbledore sempre negou que tivesse alguma coisa com isso.

Lucius e Cissa começaram a namorar sério. Logo depois, James e Lily se acertaram. Severus e Sirius assumiram uma relação tempestuosa e Remus... Bem, Remus transou com o ajudante do Ministro da Magia, numa sala vazia, durante uma inspeção que o Ministro fez na escola. Disse aos amigos que a culpa era da véspera da Lua Cheia.

Quando em fins de junho de setenta e seis, McGonagall flagrou Sirius com a mão dentro das calças de Severus, deu graças aos deuses porque o tempo de escola dos garotos estava terminando. Ela sabia com certeza disso. Tinha um calendário onde riscava os dias que faltavam para ficar livre deles.

O que apenas Albus percebeu é que essa amizade e atitude despreocupada dos Sete Arcanjos do Caos – como os professores apelidaram o grupinho – afetava o comportamento de suas casas e, no final das contas, de toda a escola. Os jovens estavam mais ligados em serem felizes do que em lutar a mando de líderes insanos.

O que era um alívio para o velho diretor. Seu ex-aluno, Tom Riddle, voltara, intitulando-se Lorde Voldemort. Tentara recrutar seguidores entre as famílias totalmente bruxas. Mas em um jantar na casa dos Malfoy, Lucius subira na mesa e, passeando entre pratos e baixelas, fizera um discurso pacifista. Foi nesse dia que Abraxas teve seu primeiro infarto.

O segundo foi quando Lucius liderou os filhos das famílias mais tradicionais em um protesto contra a discriminação dos lobisomens. E o terceiro aconteceu quando encontrou Lucius nadando nu com outros quatro garotos e as duas garotas no verão de setenta e cinco. Depois disso, Lucius foi para a escola e nunca mais voltou em casa.

Os pais de Remus, James e Lily eram mais tolerantes, e os jovens não tinham tanta necessidade de afrontá-los.

Mas no clã dos Black a coisa ficou realmente complicada.

Os pais de Cissa eram totalmente contra seu relacionamento com o filho problemático de Abraxas. Quando tentaram casá-la com um bruxo mais velho, a garota fugiu de casa e foi morar com sua irmã Andrômeda Tonks. Dizem que ela sempre foi uma ótima influência para a sobrinha e afilhada, Nynphadora.

Orion e Walburga Black tiveram problemas mais graves. Receberam o Lorde Voldemort para uma reunião – desistiram do jantar, devido ao incidente com os Malfoy no ano anterior. Regulus desapareceu junto com o tal de James Potter antes mesmo de começar a reunião. Walburga achava que esse Potter, apesar de ser de família tradicional, era péssima influência para Sirius. Já esse jovem sério, filho de Eileen Prince – Walburga se recusava a usar o sobrenome do marido "trouxa" da doce Eileen -, parecia um excelente rapaz.

Estava prestando atenção em tudo que o Lorde dizia e fazendo com que Sirius se concentrasse também. Pena que era mestiço.

As coisas estavam indo razoavelmente bem até que o Lorde começou a falar da Marca Negra. Sirius o interrompeu, perguntando se ele queria ver a tatuagem maneira que ele mandara fazer. Antes que o pobre Lorde pudesse entender o que o garoto perguntava, Sirius levantou a camisa e abaixou as calças. Na sua barriga, havia uma tatuagem com os dizeres. "Sorvete favorito do Sev" e uma seta apontando para o pênis de Sirius. Walburga sentia que estava com dificuldades para respirar quando o jovem Prince se levantou. Ao invés de censurar Sirius, ele também mostrou sua tatuagem. Era na bunda. E estava escrito "Sirius esteve aqui".

Walburga desmaiou, passou um mês se recuperando no hospital e nunca mais falou com Sirius. O Lorde teve um ataque parecido com asma. Na opinião abalizada de Remus, ele devia estar numa seca brava para reagir assim. Infelizmente para ele, seu projeto de horcruxes ainda não saíra do pergaminho, e os bruxos não conheciam bombinha para asmáticos. Morreu nessa mesma noite.

Albus tinha calafrios só de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se Tom conquistasse mais poder.

Cinco anos depois, Regulus saiu de casa, cantarolando "Love of My Live" e foi viver com uma trouxa com quem teve seis filhos. Walburga nem reagiu. Orion sempre achou que foi porque ela ficou catatônica até o fim da vida. Quem pode saber?

Uns três anos antes de Regulus sair de casa, Lucius e Cissa estavam dando uma festa. O casamento deles seria dali a um mês, e eles resolveram reunir os amigos de escola na casa de campo dos Malfoy – o último e fatal enfarte de Abraxas foi quando ele descobriu que não poderia deserdar Lucius.

James e Sirius passaram boa parte do fim de semana discutindo por bobagens. Remus tivera de impedir Lucius de transformá-los em doninhas ou furões, alegando que isso poderia trazer um carma ruim para seus futuros filhos.

Na tarde de domingo, Sirius e James resolveram se gabar de suas qualidades como amantes. Cada um reivindicando o posto de melhor de cama.

Depois de expulsar os dois, mandando-os falar bobagem em outro lugar, os amigos acabaram debatendo o assunto. Um consenso estava cada vez mais difícil.

-Eu não tenho nenhuma queixa de James, nesse assunto. – Lily pôs os pés em cima de um banquinho. – Sirius te agrada, Severus?

-Em alguma coisa, o cachorro sem vergonha tem de ser muito bom. – Todo mundo sabia que Severus e Sirius nunca se elogiavam, pelo menos não em público.

-Então eles deveriam aceitar o empate, e parar de bobagem. – Remus sentou-se nas almofadas no chão e fechou os olhos. – Ainda me lembro que, na escola, eles mediam os próprios pintos para ver quem tinha o maior e o mais grosso.

-E quem ganhava?

-Narcissa! – Lucius não gostou da pergunta da esposa.

-Curiosidade, meu bem. Só curiosidade. O que eu tenho em casa me basta.

Lucius sorriu para a esposa, e Severus não perdeu a chance de provocar:

-Até parece, Narcissa, que você nunca viu nenhum dos dois nus.

-Fiz bem mais do que ver, Severus. Mas em épocas diferentes. Na adolescência. Essas coisas mudam muito. Eu não poderia dizer qual dos dois é melhor de cama. Você pode, Lily?

-Com Sirius, foi uma vez só, e faz muito tempo. Não tem como comparar. Lucius é quem já ficou com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu estava bêbado. E depois, a gente era garoto. Nem me lembro direito. E você, Severus?

-Eu nunca dormi com Prongs.

-Sério? E aquele dia...

-Foram só uns beijos e umas mãos bobas. Talvez Remus possa nos ajudar nesse importante dilema.

-Não. Não posso. – Remus manteve os olhos fechados e o ar de tédio. – Eu nunca transei com nenhum dos dois.

Um silêncio chocado se espalhou pelo jardim. Até Lucius ficou realmente interessado no assunto:

-Como assim nunca dormiu com nenhum dos dois?

Remus fez cara de quem procurava se lembrar.

-Eu beijei Sirius uma vez e dei um selinho em James. Nada mais. Sei lá, nunca rolou. E quando os relacionamentos de vocês foram ficando sérios, a gente parou de galinhagem.

-Estou completamente chocada. –Lily tentava segurar a risada. – Durante o tempo de escola, eu juraria que rolavam orgias no quarto de vocês. Uma das minhas fantasias adolescentes favoritas acaba de ser destruída.

Depois que a onda de hilaridade passou, Remus lembrou de acrescentar um detalhe.

-Sabe de uma coisa mais estranha ainda? James e Sirius nunca sequer se beijaram. Eu só sei disso porque, no nosso último dia em Hogwarts, eu perguntei aos dois como era namorar sério, se eles não sentiam falta de ficar com as pessoas interessantes que apareciam. Sirius respondeu que não, e que, afinal de contas, a única pessoa interessante que ele nunca beijou foi James.

Narcissa arregalou os olhos:

-Isso explica tudo!

-Cissa, meu bem, o que você está querendo dizer?

-Tesão não resolvido. Isso é muito grave.

-Cissa...

-É sério! Vejam só: todos nós liberamos nossos desejos com os outros membros de nosso grupinho. Não ficou nenhuma pendência. Por isso, temos essa relação tranqüila. Mas os meninos, não. Por isso eles agem assim!

-Cissa...

-Não, Lucius. Eu tenho razão. Sirius e James estão competindo pela atenção de Remus.

-O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Vocês nunca dormiram juntos. Inconscientemente, eles estão querendo resolver essa história e a história entre eles. Mas como estão felizes com os relacionamentos que têm, eles reprimem esse desejo, que se manifesta sob forma de provocações infantis e competição tola entre os dois.

Severus encarou Lucius.

-Eu te disse que era uma péssima idéia deixar Cissa estudar psicologia trouxa.

-Eu não sei não, Sev. Acho que talvez ela tenha razão.

-Luc!

-É sério, Moony. Eu proponho que Remus seja o juiz nessa disputa.

-Não! – Remus protestou, esperando que Lily e Severus o apoiassem. O que não aconteceu.

-Cissa, você acha que, se eles resolverem essa história, James vai agir com um pouco mais de maturidade?

-Lily! Você não pode estar pensando...

-Fica quieto, Remus. Algum problema para você, Severus?

-Normalmente, eu mataria Sirius, só de imaginar se ele ficasse com qualquer outra pessoa. Mas, honestamente, eu não agüento mais as disputas dos dois.

-Exatamente. Eu e James estamos pensando em casamento.

-Sirius já falou em morarmos juntos. Seria melhor resolvermos essa pendência ante de um passo mais sério.

-E se eu e você concordamos, não seria traição.

-Claro que não. Mas é bom deixar claro que, pelo menos para Sirius, essa vai ser a primeira e única vez.

-Para James também, claro.

-Ei! – Remus protestou, indignado. – Vocês não acham que minha opinião conta?

-Em uma semana é véspera de Lua Cheia. – Lucius deu um sorriso sacana ao dizer isso.

Remus concordou elegantemente:

-**Inferno!**

Foi assim, que uma semana depois, Remus se encontrava de volta a casa de campo de Lucius. Dessa vez, apenas com Sirius e James.

Objetivo oficial da noite: transarem muito para Remus dar o veredicto final sobre quem era realmente o melhor de cama.

Pela primeira vez, eles estavam um pouco sem jeito. Há algum tempo, Sirius e James não ficavam com ninguém a não ser seus parceiro. Era meio estranho.

Para quebrar a tensão, Remus sugeriu um banho. Lucius mandara instalar, na suíte principal, uma banheira que se rivalizava com a dos monitores em Hogwarts. O lobisomem sabia que era questão de minutos, e os três estariam no clima.

Dito e feito. Depois de algumas risadas na banheira, Sirius abraçou Remus por trás. Remus se deixou levar. Afinal, ele teria de ser um juiz imparcial.

Sirius percorria o peito e a barriga de Remus com a mão, enquanto distribuía beijos no pescoço do lobisomem. James se afastou até a borda da banheira, dedicando-se a apreciar a cena.

Remus sentiu o pau de Sirius roçando na sua bunda. O animago já estava ficando excitado. Tão excitado que virou Remus de frente para ele e o beijou. Agora era Remus que estava decididamente com tesão. Sirius tinha ombros largos e costas amplas. O beijo era tão sem pudor quanto suas risadas.

O animago conduziu Remus em direção a borda até que o lobisomem estivesse sendo acariciado por James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, Remus beijou James, enquanto Sirius lambia seu pescoço. Com um movimento suave, Remus colocou James e Sirius frente a frente. Os dois animagos não se fizeram de rogados. O primeiro beijo entre eles foi intenso, faminto. Remus foi obrigado a dar razão a Cissa.

Mas James não deixou que Remus se afastasse. Com um braço, enlaçava o pescoço do animago mais alto, com o outro puxava a cabeça de Remus até que os rostos dos três se tocassem. Sirius se virou e passou a devorar a boca de Remus enquanto James lambia o rosto dos dois.

Aquilo estava ficando enlouquecedor.

Saíram da banheira, sem conseguir se soltar um do outro. Caíram praticamente juntos na enorme cama de casal. Sirius e James fizeram Remus deitar-se de costas e se dedicaram a lamber o corpo do lobisomem. Enquanto James beijava sua boca, Sirius chupava seus mamilos ou mordia sua barriga. Quando James passou a morder seu pescoço, Sirius voltou a beijá-lo. James passou a língua rapidamente por seu peito e barriga, até chegar no seu pau, que foi devidamente lambido, acariciado para enfim ser gulosamente chupado por James.

Sirius virou Remus de lado, fazendo com que o membro completamente duro de James ficasse ao alcance da boca do lobisomem, que não hesitou e o engoliu quase todo, fazendo James grunhir, sem parar o que estava fazendo.

O próximo a gemer foi Remus. Sirius passara a lamber sua bunda, o vale entre as nádegas e depois começou a penetrá-lo com a língua. Brincadeira que Remus repetiu em James, que adorou. Mais ainda quando o lobisomem passou a usar um dedo para penetrá-lo e voltou a chupar o pau de James.

Sirius passou a preparar Remus com os dedos. James era absurdamente bom com a boca. Remus estava ficando enlouquecido com que os dois faziam no seu corpo.

Quando achou que Remus estava pronto, Sirius o penetrou, arrancando um rosnado de prazer do lobisomem. O que restava de controle para os três, acabou aí.

James tinha uma visão privilegiada do pau de Sirius penetrando Remus cada vez mais profundamente. Remus não sabia o que o enlouqueci a mais: a boca de James, o pau do amigo na sua boca ou a forma perfeita com a qual Sirius se movia dentro dele. E Sirius... Sirius estava tão mergulhado no prazer que o corpo de Remus lhe proporcionava que não lembrava nem mesmo o próprio nome.

Os gemidos foram ficando cada vez mais altos, descontrolados. Os movimentos mais rápidos, mais intensos. Remus foi o primeiro a gozar, seguido de James e logo depois foi a vez de Sirius.

Ficaram os três olhando para o teto, tentando recuperar o fôlego e a coerência. Remus foi o primeiro a se mover. Beijou Sirius e puxou James para que se deitasse no ombro de Padfoot. Os dois animagos pareciam completamente relaxados.

Remus sorriu, achando-os lindos nesse estado. Era véspera de Lua Cheia. A energia corria descontrolada nas veias de Remus. E ele começou a beijar e lamber os dois corpos a sua frente. Sirius pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas não reclamou. James abriu as pernas, dando livre acesso a Remus.

Os dois animagos trocavam beijos e carinhos, enquanto Remus os lambia e beijava. Sirius passou uma perna pelo ombro de Remus e acariciava o lobisomem sem largar James. Prongs se moveu de forma a poder tocar os outros dois. Mais rápido do que julgavam capaz, já estavam os três completamente duros outra vez.

Remus colocou a outra perna de Sirius sobre seu ombro e preparou o amigo para ser penetrado. James beijava ora Remus, ora Sirius. Padfoot usava os dedos e a língua para preparar James.

Quando Moony começou a colocar a cabecinha do pênis dentro de Sirius, James se posicionou sobre o amigo e foi baixando lentamente. Sentindo o pau de Sirius cada vez mais dentro do seu corpo.

Remus e James sincronizaram os movimentos. A Sirius, só restava gemer, gritar e chorar de prazer. Dessa vez, ele foi o primeiro a gozar, logo depois foi Remus, que se deitou sobre Sirius e empinou o traseiro, oferecendo-se para Prongs. Padfoot quase foi ao delírio quando sentiu o roçar do corpo de Remus sobre o seu, à medida que os movimentos de James se intensificavam. O som do melhor amigo gozando soou como música ao seu ouvido.

Remus deixou os dois dormirem um pouco. Uma ou duas horas. Depois, acordou-os com beijos e chupadas nos pontos estratégicos.

Os rosnados, mordidas e lambidas de Remus foram o suficiente para deixar os animagos prontos para a terceira rodada. Dessa vez, foi Sirius quem ficou de quatro, provocando James, enquanto Remus se enfiava por baixo dele para poder chupar e ser chupado.

Dormiram embolados, suados e felizes.

A luz do sol acordou os três no meio da manhã. E, novamente, foi Remus quem começou com as provocações. Dessa vez, com menos pressa, eles passaram um longo tempo trocando beijos e carinhos. Lambendo as marcas que o tesão da noite anterior deixara no corpo deles, na forma de unhadas e dentadas.

Era diferente agora. Era como se tivessem saciado uma fome antiga e pudessem brincar com os corpos um dos outros. Eventualmente, James se viu de joelhos, apoiado na cabeceira da cama, com Remus se movendo dentro dele e falando besteira no seu ouvido. E acabou gritando alto quando sentiu os lábios de Sirius em torno do seu pau. Gentileza que devolveu assim que Remus e ele se saciaram.

Um café da manhã farto e tardio foi seguido por um longo banho a três. Depois disso dormiram a tarde toda. Quando acordaram, faltava pouco para a Lua nascer. Em suas formas animais, correram pela noite, brincando um com outro.

No casamento de Lucius e Cissa, Prongs e Padfoot não discutiram por bobagem. Nem no de James e Lily que foi seis meses depois. Menos ainda na festa que Severus e Sirius deram para comunicar sua união, ou nos jantares que davam para Remus apresentar o namorado ou namorada do mês.

Só anos depois, quando se reuniram para conhecerem o primeiro filho de Regulus, é que Severus e Lily lembraram de perguntar o veredicto de Remus.

-Depois de tanto tempo? Que foi isso agora?

-Nada em especial. A gente só lembrou.

-Então, qual foi o resultado?

Remus deu um sorriso, olhou para os amigos que se aproximavam com Cissa, Lucius, Harry e Draco:

-Deu empate entre eles. Mas eu nocauteie todos dois.

Severus não deixou Lily falar nada e, pegando Draco no colo, apressou o grupo em direção à porta.

Certas coisas não devem ser respondidas. Nunca.

**FIM**

Desafio 59 - Sirius é bom de cama. James é melhor ainda. Remus é escolhido para decidir qual o melhor.


End file.
